The Rage in a Hollow Victory
by KawaiiSpain1337
Summary: This was a story I made in English class and I thought it was good so :P It about how Hollow, Rage and Fluke go and save Evenz from some wraths. Editing was done by my sister TheShadowEaters


**This is a story I made for my English class so I'm sorry if its bad :P**

**_The Rage in a Hollow Victory_**

In the fertile land of Gubie three friends walked the bustling streets of the city's market; a knight, a mage, and the king's personal jester. They were headed towards the blacksmith's to find there missing friend, who had earlier gone there to get the knight a sword for his birthday. He has been gone for longer than he was expected, and it was turning to dusk. His friends were starting to get really worried because Evenz is never late getting back.

"Hey Hollow, tell me about the babe," The mage pestered.

"For gods' sake Rage if you say that again I'm going to make your demise come earl," The knight Hollow answered back threateningly.

"Guys claim down, we all know Rage's horrible jokes and puns aren't any good, 'cause he's a belligerent oaf en' all; plus he makes them really stupid. But that's beside the point, we really need to find Evenz at the moment." Fluke says exasperated.

As the three continue to bicker and argue about what Fluke's comment while walking towards the blacksmith's they come across King Juke and Queen Pocket coming out of the baker's house looking extremely worried.

"Ah, my king!" Hollow exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"Knight Hollow, it's nice to see you," the king says noticing the trio, "I've come into town to speak with others on an important matter."

The king pauses before going on further, but continues on, " The one farmer's sons have got missing and he was believed to be kidnapped by those wraiths who make their home by the west runes," Said the king tone somber and foreboding.

"The baker's son saw the wraiths take him while he was walking on the path by the fields, and his recount gave us an idea of where the wraiths where headed with him," he finished.

The explanation peeked Rage's interest. He so he went on to ask the king," What was the name of the farmer's son?"

"His name I believe is William Evenz," the Queen says tone quiet and soft.

Fluke looked up his features set almost frozen in shock, then it was quickly replaced with fury, he yelled "What, When?!"

The king turned towards him and said, "Three hours earlier, he had been at the river bank's path near the fields and the Melon forest."

Hollow turned to look at the king, in a determined voice he said, "Sir, we're going to get Evenz back and after that we'll make sure those wraiths to make sure they won't be around to make trouble anymore."

Rage cut in quickly, "Whoa, hey now, speak for yourself alright?"

"I'm not going to go on any mission were it's a likely possibility I might die!" cowardly exclaims Rage. Looking towards Hollow and Fluke; who was with Hollow one hundred percent on finding Evenz and killing the wraiths; Rage knows he's' fighting a losing battle.

"Stop being such a big baby man! Come on and help us find Evenz, Rage." Hollow says disappointed in Rage, he never acts this... well not all the time anyway, looking at Rage expectantly.

Finally Rage gives in to the looks both Fluke and Hollow are giving him, and the three friends head towards the last place Evenz was. But not before giving a farewell to the king and queen as they start to set off on their journey.

~Later on the trio come to where Evenz was last seen. Hovering around the path by the river and edge of the woods they look for a possible trail.

"I don't know 'bout you two but I have a good idea where Evenz was taken," Hollow says staring at the mowed down path of vegetation going through the forest.

"No, really? I wouldn't have guessed," Rage remarks sarcastically, not at all happy with the idea of going into the woods at night purposely looking for wraiths with other baddies out and about.

"Oh shut up Rage, and help me light up some torches so we don't end up stumbling around blindly in these woods, Hollow shot back at Rage.

"I swear you two are an old married couple sometimes, let's just play nice shall we?" Fluke says looking at the two glaring at him, sighing to himself he picks up an unlit torch and lights it before turning towards the newly made path.

"Well, you guys coming, or not?" Fluke says already walking into the woods.

Not wanting to be left behind they quickly light their own torches and set off after Fluke.

~Meanwhile in a deeper part of the forest Evenz wakes up to the wraiths quarreling with one and other, and smashing through the thick underbrush of the woods.

"Well, this is just freakin' perfect," muttered Evenz as he swings up-side-down tied to a long poll carried between two wraiths. The two wraiths walking ahead of them are arguing, by listening closely Evenz can hear what their quarreling about.

"I'm telling you Frank we should have picked more of these meat sacks while we were at their village, than we would all have bodies to possess again!" the wraith says heatedly.

"George you know they get suspicious and angry when we take their kin, taking too many at once is asking for trouble!" the wraith named Frank snaps back.

"Wow, first off weird names and secondly, I don't want my body being used by a wraith, especially one named George!" Evenz shouts at the wraiths, they turn to look at Evenz, then back at each other before George says, "What makes you think you have a choice in the matter? And just for your information George is a family name!"

The wraith named Frank takes this opportunity to knock Evenz out before he can reply. Frank then turns to George and says, "But in all seriousness I'm getting a body first," starting up yet another argument.

~Back to our main heroes as they find themselves in a strange predicament, well at least one of them was.

"Hahahaha! You're such an idiot Rage I can't believe you walked right into that trap, I mean come on! Surely you know better than to pull on a trip wire!" Hollow bellows out laughing at his friend's expense.

"Hollows right Rage, what were you thinking?" Fluke says shaking his head.

"I wasn't alright! Now stop standing there and cut me down!" Rage demanded, hanging upside-down feet swapped up in wire suspending him in the air.

"Fine, fine, don't get your panties in a twist," Hollow says as he begins to cut the wire with his blade.

"Just hope you know I'm not going to let you live this down!" Fluke calls up to Rage.

"I know, I know," Rage groans as he falls to the ground finally free, "Let's just move on shall we?"

~After a few hours our trio spots a camp set up by the wraiths. Taking in the situation the trio moves a bit away to discuss a plan of action.

"Well luckily there are only four wraiths compared to our three and maybe Evenz if he is able to fight," Hollow deduces.

"Yeah but your forgetting something', like the important fact that they don't have bodies and are technically ghost!?" Rage hoarsely whispers, not wanting to be found out by the wraiths nearby.

"Yes I know that you dolt, I thought of that before we left and grabbed these," Hollow says getting out silver blades from his bag.

"A silver dagger to the heart and they're as good as ash!" Hollow says with certainty.

"Alright let's get this over with then," Fluke says determined.

They move closer with their silver blades in hand drawing closer to the unsuspecting wraiths. Their almost upon them before a twig snaps under one of their feet they don't have time to check who it was before the wraiths are coming at them. Both Hollow and Fluke kill a wraith each while they had the element of surprise just before hearing a pained sound.

Looking around to find the sound they see Rage with the blade pushed against his neck.

"Gosh darn it Rage why are you so useless," Hollow says unforgiving.

"I really don't think he can help it Hollow," Fluke pitches in.

"Just save me already guys!" Rage shouts.

"Not so fast," says Frank the wraith," I don't think you're saving anybody today. I mean, what did you think would happen when you found us that we'd just let come here and take back your friend without any trouble? That we'd be that easy to take down? Well I don't know about George but I'm insulted."

"No, I'm one hundred percent with you, Frank," George replies stepping towards Hollow and Fluke.

It's at this point when Evenz wakes up.

"Firstly, ow that hurt, secondly what's going on here?" Evenz demands

"Well, it's sort on a long story," starts Rage before he's cut off by Frank.

"Can it meat suit, talking time is over!"

"But I wanted to hear the story, "George says.

"Shut it George!"

"Don't you tell me to shut up Frank!"

"I'll do whatever I want to you waste of space!"

"Well why don't you make me?"

"Well maybe I will," Frank shoves Rage out of the way before the two wraiths start fighting.

Thinking quickly Hollow cuts free Evenz and Fluke grabs Rage as they make their getaway, leaving the two wraiths to themselves.

~"Well that was eventful, comments Fluke as they walk towards the village, sun coming up in the distance. The friends having filled each other in on what had happen on the way back, Evenz glad his friends had come to his rescue.

"Well, I'm just happy this whole thing is over with," Evenz sighs.

"Oh! Actually before I forget here is your present Hollow, "Evenz says while taking out the sword from his satchel, "Happy birthday Hollow."

"Thanks mate," Hollow says happily taking the sword.

"No problem, I owed you after this mate," Evenz says sincerely.

"Damn, knew there was something I forgot, "Rage says scratching his head.

"Well, I didn't forget," Fluke adds, handing Hollow a shield to match his sword.

"Now I don't have a clue what to get you," Rage says feeling bad that he had nothing to give Hollow, especially after he helped him out, and saved him.

"Dude, you're friendships enough, plus you came even though you didn't want to, though it wouldn't hurt for you to stop with the bad puns," Hollow says to Rage.

"Hey! I've been good all day, I think I deserve an award of awesomeness today," Rage crows.

"Yeah, how about no, well now that the feel good moment is ruined lets head home and get some sleep," Hollow says yawning.

"Hear, hear," Evenz and Fluke chime in.

Our heroes finally safe and sound.

~The End


End file.
